


Free the Future

by EliotRedmoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Danger, Death, Drama, Fantasy, Fear, Friendship, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, Science Fiction, Suspense, Treason, Violence, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotRedmoon/pseuds/EliotRedmoon
Summary: Eden mène une double vie : alors qu'il prétend être un étudiant, il travaille en fait sur la conception de robots pour le gouvernement. Un soir, se mêlant à une soirée, il rencontre un jeune homme charmant et intelligent. Ils échangent leurs numéros, se rapprochent, se lient. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eden apprenne que cet homme est le leader du FOD, une organisation souhaitant instaurer violence et chaos.Le prologue uniquement est disponible pour le moment./!\ CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENT DES SUJETS POTENTIELLEMENT CHOQUANTS. DES TRIGGER WARNINGS SERONT PLACÉS AU DÉBUT DE CHAQUE CHAPITRE /!\





	Free the Future

**TW // violence**

Eden parcourut la ville en vain, incapable de trouver un seul signe de Lionel ou du FOD. Après plus d'une heure, l'espoir s'envola et il fut contraint de baisser les bras. Il voulait le revoir, essayer une dernière fois de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tort et qu'il pouvait encore faire demi-tour. Il tenait à lui, voulait retrouver leurs interactions, leur complicité. Il voulait retrouver le Lionel de ce soir-là. 

Il lui sembla voir une figure familière au loin et il plissa les yeux. Il se rendit soudainement compte que c'était l'un des soldats qui s'était précédemment introduit dans son bâtiment. Il se mit à sourire et se dirigea vers lui sans perdre de temps, l'espoir renaissant de ses cendres. 

\- Toi ! Tu fais partie du FOD, non ? Tu connais Lionel ? J'aimerais lui parler, est-ce que tu pourrais m'amener à lui ? 

Le soldat en question, dans une tenue civile, posa son regard sur lui et haussa un sourcil. Eden fut rassuré de ne pas faire face à de l'agressivité, qui aurait été méritée, mais bien complexe à gérer. Enfin, l'homme se mit à rire, comme si sa demande était des plus ridicules à ses yeux. Cela l'était sûrement en y repensant. Pourquoi Eden demanderait-il à voir le leader du FOD ? Et pourquoi pensait-il que sa demande serait acceptée ? 

Comme il venait de le penser, la réponse fut négative. Il ne s'était pas trompé, cette personne était bien un lien indirect avec Lionel, mais elle n'était pas assez naïve pour le conduire à lui. Cependant, il lui assura que sa demande serait communiquée au concerné et que si ce dernier souhaitait le voir, alors des informations lui seraient envoyées. Eden compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'ils se verraient en terrain neutre s'il avait vraiment la chance de pouvoir le rencontrer. Il décida de ne pas compliquer la situation, remerciant l'homme et faisant demi-tour. Il n'était pas armé et ne voulait pas d'une quelconque confrontation. 

Le lendemain, il reçut un message contenant simplement un lieu et une heure, ce qui le fit presque sauter de joie. Il devrait une nouvelle fois discrètement s'absenter, mais il irait à ce rendez-vous coûte que coûte. Il se fit présentable, contrôla sa respiration avec attention pour ne pas laisser le stress l'envahir. Et enfin, il arriva sur le lieu indiqué. 

Il attendit une dizaine de minutes et la peur d'avoir été trompé devint plus réelle que jamais. Une main se posa néanmoins sur son épaule et il se retourna, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Il s'en voulait, la culpabilité le rongeait chaque jour, mais il réparerait leur relation du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il trouverait chaque pièce manquante, chaque rouage détruit dans leurs disputes. 

Son regard se posa sur Mason et son premier réflexe fut de reculer de quelques pas. Il ne l'avait vu que brièvement, mais il n'avait aucun doute quant à son identité. Il reconnaîtrait la colère, la haine sur son visage entre mille. Il avait souhaité ne jamais la constater de nouveau, mais aujourd'hui il était seul face à lui et, plus encore, il était seul face à ses erreurs. Il n'était pas prêt à réaliser et à assumer, pas sans que Lionel ne soit avec lui. Il avait besoin de son assurance, de son doux sourire qui, sans aucun doute, diminuerait toutes les douleurs de son cœur. 

\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te retourne la question. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Lionel ?

\- Je voulais juste lui parler...

\- Lui parler ? Lui parler de quoi ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu voulais t'excuser de ne pas l'avoir aidé ? D'avoir ruiné sa vie ? Tu voulais lui demander pardon de l'avoir regardé se faire torturer des jours durant en espérant qu'il comprendrait ? Ou peut-être que tu voulais avouer tes erreurs, accepter que tu as tort et que tu participes à la destruction du monde ?

\- Je ne suis pas celui en tort !

\- Diras-tu la même chose face à l'apocalypse ?


End file.
